


Bloody Performance

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual: Melkor/Mairon, Knifeplay, M/M, Mairon's burning powers, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Whipping, mairon's POV, noncon: Mairon/Maedhros, noncon: Melkor/Maedhros, unhappy times for Maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melkor's temper threatens to spread to all of Angband, Mairon brings in their favorite prisoner for a bit of Angband-style fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Performance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty graphic fic with a lot of torture and blood and rape. If that is not your thing, you will probably want to avoid this.
> 
> The basic timeline is that this is set during Maedhros' stay in Angband, perhaps a few years in. My headcanon idea is that the first time Maedhros was before Melkor's throne he was defiant and fought, and so Melkor gave him to Mairon to break him because Mairon is the best at doing that. This is now several years later.

Melkor tapped his foot impatiently as he reclined on his throne. An Orc commander was attempting to give a report. Melkor glared at the Orc and threw the scrolls given to him to the floor. Mairon winced. Melkor’s tempers had a habit of spreading throughout Angband. When their Lord was unhappy, all of Angband suffered. Besides, Mairon did not like to see Melkor miserable. It was his job to make sure his Lord was content. Yet Mairon knew Melkor better than anyone. He knew exactly what it would take to improve his Lord’s mood, and perhaps some enjoyment could be had by both of them in the process. Time to find his favorite plaything.

Mairon slipped out of the throne room and headed towards the dungeons. His steps quickened and a smile slid onto his face as he drew closer. He had been too busy lately to truly indulge himself, and he was in the mood for some fun. Slipping into the dungeons, Mairon quickly opened the door to the cell that held his little toy and walked in. He spotted his pet sitting in the corner, lying back against the wall. The elf flinched when he saw Mairon, but he said nothing. Mairon smiled. His plaything was learning quickly.

“Come here,” Mairon commanded. “I have some fun things planned for us today.” Mairon saw Maedhros swallow as he did what he was told. The elf was completely naked, as were all of Mairon’s personal playthings. Mairon found that taking away their clothes helped his pets understand their position more easily.

Mairon reached out to caress down Maedhros’ cheek as the elf walked up to him. The elf shuddered yet still remained silent. Mairon led the elf through the halls of Angband to the bathing room he shared with Melkor. His pet smelled awful, and he looked even worse. Angband always took his toll, and Mairon much preferred playing with clean pets.

Mairon led the elf into the bathing room. He gestured to the floor. His pet knew what to do. Maedhros knelt. Mairon walked over to the large bathing pool. The bath was already filled, but the water was cold. Mairon slid his hand into the water and poured his power into it. The bath quickly warmed up. Mairon kept his hand in until the bath was nice and hot. Not so hot that it would burn the elf, though. That would come later.

Maedhros stared at the bath. Mairon could see the desperate longing in his eyes. It had been months since he had allowed the elf a bath, and longer than that since the elf had felt anything warm that wasn’t burning him. It was good to give prisoners something to enjoy every once in a while. Hopeless prisoners were usually dead prisoners. Keeping a tiny little sliver of hope alive made tormenting them so much more fun. Besides, this was about putting on a show for Melkor, and Mairon would never allow anything he did to be dirty or disorganized.

“Come here,” Mairon commanded. The elf quickly rose and walked over to where his master stood.

Mairon kicked the elf from behind, pushing him into the waiting water. Maedhros sank under the water. If this were anyone else, Mairon might have believed he would try to drown himself. Other prisoners had tried to end things. A few even succeeded. Mairon knew that the Oath of Feanor would hold firm, though. No matter how awful things became, no matter how many different ways Mairon devised to torment his pet, the Oath kept Maedhros alive when nothing else did.

“Clean yourself thoroughly,” Mairon commanded as he set a jar of soap and a jar of oil down beside the bath. “I will not have you presented to our master covered in filth.”

Maedhros shuddered. He had not seen Melkor since that first audience. Mairon knew his pet had been anticipating this. He had made sure of it. Yet Maedhros did as he was told. The elf had learned quickly the price of disobedience. Pain came regardless, but anything brought on by disobedience was far, far worse.

Mairon watched as Maedhros reached for the soap. Maedhros eyed him warily as he washed. The elf no longer even bothered to try hiding himself from Mairon’s gaze. It never did any good. Mairon had to admit that the elf was attractive. Even with his red hair cut short, it still curled and framed his face pleasingly. The elf was tall, and his frame was sturdy for an elf. Freckles covered every inch of his body. Mairon knew each freckle intimately. He sometimes liked to connect the dots with his knife. Mairon had played with many prisoners over the years, but the eldest son of Feanor was something special.

As soon as Mairon was satisfied that the elf had cleaned his body, he pulled off his own clothes and slid into the bath beside his pet. The water was not nearly hot enough for his tastes, but there was no need to scald Maedhros just yet. He grabbed the soap and oil and washed his own body. Then he slid over next to the elf. He pulled Maedhros into his arms. Maedhros flinched but remained silent.

“Let’s get your hair all nice and clean,” Mairon purred. “We want you looking all pretty for our presentation, now don’t we?” Mairon washed the short red hair, ignoring the whines. Then he washed his own, not taking nearly as much time as he usually did. Yet his hair nonetheless was now perfect.

Mairon stroked a finger against Maedhros’s cheek. He grinned as Maedhros leaned into the touch. It was always useful to intersperse these gentle attentions with the pain to make sure his playthings wanted to obey. If everything brought the same pain regardless, what benefit was obedience then?

“Come,” Mairon said, rising out of the water. He was satisfied that they were clean. Now time to dress himself and get ready.

“Yes, Master,” Maedhros whispered, rising out of the water himself.

With a small swell of power, Mairon dried the both of them. Then Mairon led Maedhros through the door that led into his bedroom. He felt the inhaled breath as Maedhros took in the sights. Mairon usually kept his pet in his cell and only played with him there. Mairon gestured to a spot on the floor. Maedhros walked over and knelt obediently. The thick carpet clearly felt better on his pet’s knees than the usual hard stone floor. Mairon could see his toy’s gaze taking in the room. The elf looked at the bed hungrily.

“If you are good for me today, I may have them put something more comfortable in your cell,” Mairon purred. “Would you like that, pet?” Maedhros nodded eagerly.

Mairon walked over to the closet and pulled out a white silk robe. Mairon grinned at the whine coming from the elf. He knew that his pet knew what a white robe meant. Mairon only wore white when he the blood splatters visible. He grabbed a black belt with gold embroidery. Then he walked over to a large chest that lay against the wall. He opened it and pulled out his favorite knife. His pet whimpered. Mairon slid the knife sheath onto the belt and then loosely belted his robe. He wore nothing else underneath. Bits of his chest were visible at the top, and the robe clung to his sides pleasingly. He knew Melkor would enjoy it.

“Come here,” Mairon commanded as he pulled a long chain leash out of the chest and shut it. Everything else he might need was in the chest that sat beside Melkor’s throne.

“Yes, Master,” Maedhros said, his tone dull and resigned. He walked over to Mairon and then knelt again at the Maia’s feet.

“You will be good for me today, pet,” Mairon said as he clipped the leash to the collar at Maedhros’ neck. It was not a question.

“Yes, Master,” Maedhros replied. 

“Then let us go before our Lord and show him how much you have improved,” Mairon purred. 

Maedhros moved to rise, but Mairon firmly shook his head. Maedhros moaned softly, but did as he was told. He crawled after Mairon on his hands and knees as Mairon led him by the leash. They walked through several long halls until they finally reached the throne room. Mairon led the elf in. He bent his own head in supplication. All eyes turned towards him. Melkor’s eyes lit up when he saw his lieutenant and the leashed elf.

“Everyone out,” Melkor commanded. The hall quickly emptied, a few people stopping to send Mairon a grateful look. No one but Mairon was safe when Melkor’s temper flared.

“I see you’ve brought the elf back before me, Mairon,” Melkor said. “Is his training complete, then?”

“Nearly, Master,” Mairon purred, patting Maedhros’ head like he would one of his wolves. “He still has a bit of fight left in him. But he has learned how to be obedient, have you not pet?”

Mairon could see the struggle on Maedhros’s face. But finally the elf answered. “Yes, Master,” he said wanly.

“Why don’t you tell our master who you are, pet?” Mairon purred.

“No one, Master,” the elf whispered. “I’m no one.”

“And whose are you,” Mairon crooned. “To whom to you belong?”

“You…I’m yours…Masters,” Maedhros said softly.

“Good boy,” Mairon purred approvingly as he caressed against Maedhros’ red locks. In spite of himself, Mairon’s pet leaned into the touch.

“Stand for me, pet,” Mairon commanded. “Turn so your back is facing our master. Put your hands on your head and keep them there.”

Maedhros scrambled to his feet. Mairon could see the tension in his body. His elf knew the pain was coming. Yet the elf also knew disobedience would only bring worse pain. Mairon felt a glimmer of annoyance at the hungry look in Melkor’s eyes as he stared at the elf, but he quickly quashed it. This was about pleasing Melkor. He was still the only one who Melkor truly wanted.

Once the elf was in position, Mairon slid the knife out of its sheath. Maedhros flinched but remained in place. Mairon loved this knife. He had forged it himself. The thin metal was razor-sharp. Mairon slowly sauntered around to the elf’s back. He stood for a few moments admiring the tense muscles. Then he touched the blade against Maedhros’ shoulder, sending a grin Melkor’s way as he did so. Maedhros whined with pain. All it took was a light touch for skin to slice and blood to start oozing out.

Mairon watched the blood seeping out for a few moments. Then he placed an identical line on the elf’s other shoulder. 

Mairon drew the knife over and over again against Maedhros’s back, drawing delicate patterns in the pale skin. Every line was perfect. He paused and looked at Melkor before running his tongue over the knife. The metallic taste of the elf’s blood and the hungry look on Melkor’s face made his length throb. He slid the knife in a swirled line down one arm and then the other. Maedhros was letting out little sobs of anguish, but he kept his body still. The elf knew that the cost of disobedience would be far worse.

Mairon finished with Maedhros’ back and stood back to admire his artwork. It was beautiful. Bloody cuts stood out against the pale skin. Blood dripped down onto the floor in interesting patterns. Everything Mairon did was perfection and order personified, even this. Mairon created beautiful art on Elven skin.

Finally Mairon turned the elf around. He gazed back at his master and grinned. Melkor licked his lips hungrily. Melkor always enjoyed watching Mairon work. Mairon slid the knife along the elf’s chest, carving the same patterns. He ran the knife around one nipple and gazed warningly at Maedhros as the elf tried to jerk away. Blood oozed out in a perfect circle. Mairon poked the other nipple with the tip of the knife, enjoying the noises that resulted. He slid the knife down the chest and around the navel. 

“No…please no, Master,” Maedhros begged, his entire body tensing as Mairon slid the knife down further. Mairon looked into the elf’s eyes and smirked. He held still for a few moments before finally pulling the knife away and sheathing it. He exulted in the visible relief on the elf’s face. He pulled off his belt and threw it across the room so that the knife was out of reach in case the elf somehow found the courage to try something. Mairon’s robe was now gaping open, giving Melkor a nice view of his perfect body.

“Kneel for us, pet,” Mairon purred. Maedhros obeyed. Mairon could see it his eyes. Maedhros knew what was coming. The anticipation made Mairon hungry for it. He loved making his pet wait for it. The fear in the elf’s eyes was beautiful.

Mairon gently caressed Maedhros’ ear. Melkor grinned knowingly as the elf leaned into Mairon’s touch. Maedhros yelped as Mairon poured heat into his fingers. He began running his fingers over the elf’s face, ears, and neck. He alternated gentle caresses and burning touches. He purposefully moved his fingers exactly the way he would if he was touching Melkor, and the bulge in Melkor’s breeches that Mairon could see across the room clearly evidenced Melkor’s reaction. Mairon filled with pleasure as he saw Melkor’s hand slide over to stroke against his breeches. Mairon knew he was doing well. He inhaled deeply the smell of burning flesh.

Finally Mairon pulled away. He let the white, blood-spattered robe slide off his shoulders and glide to the floor. He stayed facing Maedhros for a few seconds to let Melkor take a long look at his arse. Then he turned his body so his side was facing Melkor. At his gesture, Maedhros slid in front of him, still on his knees. They were at the perfect angle to give Melkor the best view possible.

“You know what I want, Pet,” Mairon crooned. “Show our Master what an obedient boy you are.”

Maedhros shuddered as he leaned in. Mairon could see him struggling with himself before he finally slid his tongue over Mairon’s tip. Mairon smirked and reached down to pat the elf’s head. Maedhros opened his mouth and sucked at Mairon’s tip. Mairon had taught him well. The elf knew what Mairon liked, and he knew that pleasing his Master was the best choice to make for his own well-being.

Mairon did not even have to command. The elf already knew what he wanted. Maedhros leaned forward, his arms at his side, and ran his tongue over the tip of Mairon’s length. Mairon let his pet set the pace for a few moments. Maedhros slid slowly down Mairon’s length, his tongue sliding over it delightfully. Maedhros slid back up and then down again, going deeper each time. He relaxed his throat to take it all down. Better to do it himself than to be forced painfully. 

“That’s it,” Mairon groaned. There was no point in trying to hold back his reactions. He never quite managed it anyway, and he knew Melkor enjoyed him noisy.

When with one slide Mairon was finally fully seated in his pet’s mouth, he grabbed the elf’s hair and held him firm. His gaze was firmly on Melkor, who had pulled his length out of his breeches. Between the elf’s mouth and the clear signs of his Master’s pleasure, Mairon was already achingly hard. As Maedhros began to struggle against him, Mairon finally let go. Maedhros slid back, gasping for air. After a few short moments, though, Mairon sent a firm gaze his way. He slid his mouth back around Mairon and sank all the way down. Mairon keened loudly. He arched his back, exaggerating just a little bit for Melkor.

“Fuck, yes,” Mairon groaned. It was so good. He began to thrust his hips, trying to plunge deeper into his pet’s warm mouth. Maedhros took it all. He was so good at this. Mairon was certain the elf had experience because training him had been easier than it usually was.

“So beautiful for me,” Melkor called out from his throne. He knew just what Mairon needed to send him over the edge.

“Oh fuck…fuck…please,” Mairon gasped out as he came, his seed spurting deep down his pet’s throat.

Mairon stayed in his pet’s mouth until his pet had swallowed every drop. Maedhros cleaned off Mairon’s length, leaving not a single drop behind. Mairon slid a hand down to pet his hair, murmuring affirmations. He wanted his pet to want to please him. Finally he slid out. He reached town to slide a hand under the elf’s chin. He forced the elf to look up at him.

“Now I want you to be a good boy for me,” Mairon purred. “Our Master looks like he’d like to enjoy that pretty mouth of yours too.”

“No…no…no…please, Master, no,” Maedhros protested, trying to edge closer to Mairon.

Mairon knew the elf would protest. Doing this for Melkor was far more humiliating than doing it for Mairon himself was. And the small part of Maedhros that still remembered he was a son of Feanor surely recoiled at the idea of pleasuring Melkor. Of course, that made this all the more delicious. Mairon enjoyed breaking his toys, but he also enjoyed a little bit of fight. It was that much more pleasurable if they still were aware enough to truly suffer. Yet he also knew Maedhros would obey in the end. It would only take just the right persuasion.

“I thought you were going to behave today.” Mairon said, pulling the knife from its sheath. Maedhros whined and flinched. “If all that pretty tongue of yours is going to do is utter refusals, perhaps it would be better to remove it altogether.”

Maedhros frantically shook his head. He seemed to steel himself. Mairon ran a finger down his pet’s cheek, leaving more burnt flesh in its wake. Maedhros looked up at Mairon, pleading. Mairon pulled back and nodded his head towards Melkor. Finally Maedhros began to crawl towards the throne. Mairon took the leash back in hand and led the elf to the edge of the dais. He helped him up and led him before the throne. He handed the leash to his master, and then he stood back to watch.

“Perhaps we should gag you,” Melkor crooned down at the elf. “I am not sure I trust you not to use your teeth.” 

Maedhros shook his head frantically, but Mairon walked over to the throne and opened the wooden chest that lay beside it. The chest contained various instruments used both for prisoners as well as for Melkor’s private fun with Mairon. From the chest he pulled a round metal gag. He also pulled out a whip. He knew what Melkor liked best when it came to playing with prisoners. It was a simple whip, one long cord of braided leather. Mairon had left the various studded whips behind. He did not want his artwork destroyed.

“Here, Master,” Mairon said as he handed the gag and the whip to Melkor.

“That’s my admirable lieutenant,” Melkor murmured. “You always know what I need.”

“I live to serve you, My Lord,” Mairon said, his heart filled with smug pride. He was the only one who truly knew Melkor, and the only one Melkor ever cared for. Mairon stepped back and stood to the side of the throne. It was Melkor’s turn to play, and Mairon was content, for now, to watch. Melkor placed the whip on his lap and dangled the gag between his fingers.

“I see Mairon has been teaching you well, elfling,” Melkor purred, sliding a finger under Maedhros’s chin and tilting his head up. Maedhros flinched yet remained otherwise still. “Now lets get you all ready for me.”

Melkor slid the gag against Maedhros’ mouth, the ring holding him wide. He slipped the leather straps behind the elf’s head and cinched them tightly. Maedhros whined in the gag, but he did not struggle. He just looked resigned. 

“Open wide for me now,” Melkor commanded. Mairon could see Maedhros’ eyes on Melkor’s significantly larger length. Maedhros’ eyes quickly flicked over to Mairon, who nodded firmly at the elf.

“Yes, Master, “Maedhros whispered before opening his mouth. He was shaking against Melkor’s legs. Mairon was not sure whether it was fear or disgust or a little bit of both, but either way the elf was beautiful against his Master’s breeches. Melkor reached down to grip against Maedhros’s hair.

Melkor slipped his length through the gag and pressed into Maedhros’ mouth in one firm slide. He did not bother to take it slowly. Maedhros gagged around the length, but Melkor’s grip held firm. Melkor shoved himself all the way down. Mairon could see Maedhros struggling as Melkor pressed into his throat. Watching the movements of his pet and the power in his Master’s thrust were making his own length start to harden again.

“What a good little slut you are,” Melkor groaned as his hips began to thrust, moving his length in and out of the elf’s mouth. “I wonder what your brothers would think if they saw you here now at my feet, so eager to please.”

Maedhros let out a sob. He shook his head and tried to pull away. Melkor grabbed his hair even tighter, leaning forward on his throne so he could drive into Maedhros’ mouth with all the force of his massive frame. Maedhros gagged and choked. Mairon’s hand slid down to brush against his length. He imagined being the one making his pet suffer, and yet he also imagined it was his mouth being fucked by Melkor. He felt a wave of pride in knowing that as well trained as his pet was, his own skills in this were far superior.

One of Melkor’s hands slid from Maedhros’ hair. Melkor grabbed the whip sitting on his lap. Maedhros whined against Melkor’s length. Melkor pulled his hand back and lashed the whip over Maedhros’ lower back and arse with as much force as he could from this angle. Mairon eyed the harsh red line that formed on the elf’s pale skin with a hungry smile. 

The whip slashed again, hitting Maedhros’ other cheek. The elf let out a loud moan around Melkor’s length. Mairon thought idly that he would have made sure the marks lined up. Another lash smashed against the elf’s back. The elf was now sobbing as Melkor continued to fuck his mouth. After another couple lashes, Melkor dropped the whip back into his lap. His eyes found Mairon’s. Master and lieutenant stared hungrily at each other.

“Come, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “There is no reason we cannot both play with the pretty elfling.”

Maedhros tensed deliciously. Mairon smirked and sauntered back over to the throne. He reached back into the wooden chest and pulled out a small bottle of oil. Then he knelt down beside Maedhros. Melkor’s eyes lit up at Mairon’s position. Melkor did always love him on his knees. Mairon eyed the whip. Melkor knew what his lieutenant wanted. He put the whip back into Mairon’s outstretched hands.

As Melkor pushed all the way back into Maedhros’ mouth with one hard thrust and held the elf down, Mairon let his fingers wander teasingly over the arse before him. Maedhros shuddered. Mairon opened the bottle of oil and poured a small amount onto his fingers. He wanted this to hurt, but he did not want to cause too much damage.

Mairon slid two fingers into the elf. Maedhros gasped around Melkor’s length. As Melkor slid back down and resumed his glide in and out of the elf’s mouth, Mairon worked Maedhros’ arse open. Finally Mairon pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of oil again as well as the whip. He poured some oil over the hilt and worked to cover it all. Just enough oil for what he had in mind. 

“Are you ready for me,” Mairon purred as he pressed the hilt of the whip teasingly against Maedhros’ entrance. He wanted to elf to know what he was about to do. 

“No…no…no please…please, Master no” Maedhros begged frantically, pulling himself off Melkor’s length. Melkor’s grip in his hair had clearly loosened as the Vala watched his Maia play. 

The whines coming from the elf were intoxicating. Maedhros tried to pull away from Mairon. He rolled his body onto the ground, turning so his arse was pointed away from Mairon. The look in his eyes was frantic. Mairon’s only response pulled the whip back and slashed it firmly across the elf’s back. Maedhros whined louder. It took a second strike before Maedhros closed his eyes and slowly moved back into place. Melkor grabbed his hair again and shoved back into his mouth.

Mairon pulled his’ toy’s arse cheeks apart. The elf was deliciously open for him. He grabbed the whip handle by the tip and pushed it inside. Maedhros let out a sob. Mairon thrust the hilt in and out slowly, moving deeper with each thrust. The difference between Mairon’s taunting pushes and Melkor’s demanding drives kept the elf off balance. 

Maedhros let out a loud scream even around the gag and Melkor’s length as Mairon rammed the hilt in completely. Blood dripped out of the elf and onto the floor. He began shoving the whip in and out, fucking the elf with it the way he would with his own length. He used his other hand to slide over himself. He was achingly hard again. Watching the pain and terror that was evidence in his pet’s body and seeing the dripping blood made him hungry for it. He switched the angle of his body so he could him against the side of his plaything as he fucked him with the whip. Maedhros whined with the humiliation of it all.

Melkor sighed contentedly as he continued to thrust into Maedhros’ mouth. But his eyes were not on the elf at his feet. His eyes were firmly on Mairon, his gaze hungry. Mairon was on fire. Between the sadistic pleasure of playing with his pet and watching his master play as well, Mairon was completely hard again. Playtime always made him hungry for Melkor. 

Yet something felt wrong about this. His mind told him that it should be his mouth on Melkor. Melkor’s eyes were on him, but it was the elf that was pleasuring him. That was not right. As much as Mairon was Melkor’s, Melkor was his. Mairon was the one who shared his bed. Melkor should not be finding pleasure in anyone but Mairon. He had been the one to start this, yet still seeing his pet’s mouth wrapped around Melkor made him angry.

“Master,” Mairon whispered in the voice he reserved only for Melkor. “I need you.”

Melkor let out a groan as he nodded at Mairon. Mairon grinned as he quickly slid two fingers back into the bottle of oil and slicked them up. Then he reached around and quickly slid them inside his entrance. He did not have the patience for performing any longer. He was achingly hard. He swiftly opened himself up. Two fingers from his other hand joined the other two. He was going to ride Melkor and make him come. It was his body that would give Melkor his release.

When he was ready, Mairon stood. He grabbed Maedhros by his hair and pulled the elf off Melkor. He kicked the elf in the stomach, stopping for a moment to enjoy the resulting scream. He shoved Maedhros to the floor with another firm kick. He did not even spare a single backwards glance at the elf, though the sobs were still clearly audible. He was done with his pet for now. Instead he turned to the throne.

Mairon climbed up into Melkor’s lap. He positioned himself and sank down. There was no point in taking his time. Both he and his master were already close. He groaned as Melkor filled him completely. Melkor lay back in his throne, content to let Mairon ride him. Mairon set a fast pace, sliding his hips up and down. He grasped Melkor’s shoulders for leverage. His mind was filled with the images of dripping blood and all the pretty sounds his pet had made. 

Mairon groaned with pleasure. He leaned in to bite at one of Melkor’s nipples. He nibbled at hard flesh, marking Melkor’s chest possessively. His fingers scratched at Melkor’s skin, tearing rivets that quickly oozed blood. He moved faster. This was not going to take very long for either of them. 

“Mine,” Mairon demanded. “Mine…mine…mine.”

“Yes, yours,” Melkor said through panting breaths. “My precious Mairon.”

Melkor let out a deep groan as Mairon clenched around him. He grabbed Mairon’s hips and thrust up once before spilling his seed deep into Mairon. Mairon reached down to grasp his own length, bringing himself off with a few short strokes. He spurted over his hand and Melkor’s chest before collapsing down against Melkor. He lay there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow and the feel of his Master’s hard frame against him.

“Beautiful,” Melkor whispered before pulling Mairon in for a bruising kiss. Mairon sucked on Melkor’s lip as Melkor’s tongue claimed his mouth.

“Yes, beautiful,” Mairon echoed, tracing his fingers along the hard muscles of Melkor’s chest.

“Thank you for a delightful surprise, Little One,” Melkor purred. “I do so love to watch you work.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Master,” Mairon purred back. “He is a delicious little plaything, is he not?”

“As usual, you have done wonders, my Mairon. I knew I could trust you with his training,” Melkor replied.

“Everyone learns in the end,” Mairon said. “Though I will admit that I do like it when they have a little bit of fight left.”

“You have always enjoyed a challenge,” Melkor murmured as he ran his fingers through Mairon’s damp hair.

“I do,” Mairon replied, purring with pleasure at Melkor’s fingers. “Breaking them is fun regardless, but my favorites are always the ones with more fight in them.”

Mairon grinned as he pulled away and finally slid off of Melkor and back onto the floor. He turned to his cowering pet and grabbed the leash back in hand. He tugged demandingly. Maedhros slowly sat up into a kneel. Mairon was pleased to notice that his pet was shaking and whimpering. Mairon loosened the leather straps and pulled the gag off his pet’s mouth. The elf moaned with relief. 

“Mine,” Mairon purred possessively as he tugged at Maedhros’ hair. “All mine, pet. And I think I am going to keep you for a good long while yet.”

Maedhros let out a sob as Mairon turned back towards Melkor. “Shall we retire for some more private enjoyment?” he asked his Master.

“Yes, I think I will take you on our bed,” Melkor purred. “It seems I may need to remind you who is Master of whom. And it seems only fair to leave some marks on you as payment for the ones you left on me now.”

As they walked towards the door together, Mairon turned around for a moment to look at his pet. Maedhros lay curled up on the floor. He did not make a sound, but tremors shuddered through his entire frame. Mairon let his gaze linger on every inch of his pet’s body. Maedhros was by far his favorite plaything. There was so much enjoyment to be had in breaking him. The Lords of Angband walked out of the throne room, leaving the miserable elf alone in the empty hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished it. This is the longest fic I've ever written, and I put the most work into this one. I started out with the idea of a Melkor/Mairon/Maedhros fic where Melkor and Mairon use Maedhros as foreplay, and things just kind of went from there.


End file.
